Tales From The Dark Side
by Hasegawa Michiyo Gled
Summary: Mereka berkumpul di suatu ruangan tak mengenal waktu, akibat dari ketersesatan jalan mereka, kematian, karma, dan kepenasaran mereka, mereka berkumpul di waktu yang bersamaan namun berbeda cerita. Apakah mereka hidup? Ataukah mati? Just Read.Newbie, Rated T for Safe, Chara: Sasori, Hinata, Sasuke, Ino, Shion, Karin and Sakura.


**Tales From The Dark Side**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Moshi moshi, meet me again with Michi-san :D. Saya dapat ide ini dari sebuah komik yang sudah lama.. Wkakakka**

**Saya ambil judul buku itu sama seperti judul fic ini :D**

**Langsung saja...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Mereka berkumpul di suatu ruangan tak mengenal waktu, akibat dari ketersesatan jalan mereka, kematian, karma, dan kepenasaran mereka, mereka berkumpul di waktu yang bersamaan namun berbeda cerita. Apakah mereka hidup? Ataukah mati? Just , Rated T for Safe, Chara: Sasori, Hinata, Sasuke, Ino, Shion, Karin and Sakura. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : TYPOS, Gaje, MEMBINGUNGKAN, Banyak FLASHBACK, OOC, dll**

**Pairing: No Pairing in Here**

**Genre : Horror and Mystery**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer for Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disclaimer for Tales From The Darkness : Yoko Matsumoto ( For the the Title dan juga saya mengambil inti cerita dari komik tersebut )**

**Author for Tales From The Darkness Fiction : Hasegawa Michiyo Gled**

**Don't Like? Just Click Back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Antara Langit dan Laut (Hinata Story)**

**Hinata POV**

'Jatuh..'

'Jatuh..'

'Apa yang jatuh itu aku?'

'Atau..?'

'Aku..?'

'Dimana aku?'

'Apa yang terjadi?'

'Kelihatannya disana terang..'

'Sinar itu.., ternyata sebuah pintu..'

"KRRT" kubuka pintu itu dengan hati-hati, terlihat lah 5 orang terdapat di sana, 2 laki-laki dan 3 perempuan.

"Oh..Maaf.."

"Silahkan Hyuuga Hinata.." Lelaki berambut merah mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk

"Bagaimana dia tahu namaku? Siapa kalian ini?" Tanyaku dengan terkejut.

"Akan kujelaskan, masuk dan duduklah disini." Jawab seseorang berambut merah tersebut dan dengan segera aku duduk di tempat yang di sediakan.

"Karena semuanya telah hadir, kita.."

"Tunggu!" Potong seseorang gadis berambut merah.

"Tadi kamu bilang semuanya enam orang,kan? Mana seorang lagi?" Tanya gadis berambut merah tersebut dengan angkuh.

"Baru saja datang..karena malu, dia kusembunyikan dulu." Jawab pria berambut merah itu dengan tenang

"Duduklah disana." Perintah pria berambut merah lagi kepadaku, karena hanya tinggal aku seorang yang belum duduk.

'Apa-apaan ini?' Batinku terlihat gusar

"Nah.. Selamat datang semuanya, perkenalkan namaku Sasori. Kalian adalah roh-roh pengembara yang diperbaharui..., Anda sekalian sudah meninggal satu kali." Jelas laki-laki bernama Sasori dengan tenang

'Meninggal? Aku sudah meninggal?' Batinku yang semakin gusar. Terlihat juga mereka semua terlihat terkejut.

"Sudah tentu.". Guman seorang pria yang berambut pantat ayam yang tidak kuketahui namanya.

"Bohong! Aku belum mati!, Hentikan lelucon ini, ini tidaklah lucu!" Teriak gadis berambut merah dengan angkuh.

"Ini adalah tempat antara hidup dan mati, tempat berkumpulnya roh yang penasaran yang karena beberapa alasan tidak bisa masuk Nirwana." Jelas Sasori.

"Hentikan! Jangan banyak omong!, Ini yang kamu bilang pesta kejutan? Sama sekali tidak menarik. Aku mau pulang!" Oceh gadis berambut merah itu lagi, Sasori yang tidak membalas perkataan gadis berambut merah tersebut segera berlari ke arah pintu terlihat seringgaian lebar yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasori.

"KERRT" terdengar suara pintu yang akan di buka namun tak bisa terbuka.

"Tolong buka pintunya." Perintah gadis itu kepada kami..Oh mungkin saja pada Sasori, menurutku gadis itu sangatlah angkuh.

"Hahhh!" Gadis itu terlihat terkejut

"HHIIIIIIIII" kenop pintu yang di sentuh oleh gadis itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah tangan yang berdarah-darah yang berkuku panjang dan tajam dangan sontak gadis berambut merah tersebut terduduk di lantai dan ketakutan, terlihat kami semua terkejut atas kejadian tersebut.

"Roh penasaran sangat disukai oleh roh jahat, di luar lengah sedikit kalian akan dimakannya." Jelas Sasori lagi.

"Ayo duduk." Aku segera berlari ke arah gadis angkuh itu dan mengajaknya untuk duduk, tanpa bicara apa-apa gadis angkuh itu duduk dengan menutup mukanya karena ketakutan.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Tiba-tiba laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu berbicara.

"Silahkan." Jawab Sasori.

"Kau bilang ini adalah tempat antara hidup dan mati, berarti kami belum mati secara sempurna?" Laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu pun bertanya.

"Ada di antara kalian yang demikian, jalan hidup manusia punya beberapa kecenderungan untuk berubah, dan titik akhirnya adalah kematian..Itulah yang disebut karma. Tapi, kalian merupakan orang yang kehilangan jalan pada suatu titik dan mendadak menjadi anak hilang, Aku belum tahu apakah kalian masih bisa melanjutkan hidup atau terus mati...Tugasku adalah sebagai penjaga disini untuk memutuskan, setelah mendengar cerita kalian... Bila hanya tersesat.. Aku akan mengembalikan kalian ke tempat semula..." Jelas Sasori panjang lebar

"Jadi kalau begitu...Hidup kembali..."

"Tergantung keadaan..." Potong Sasori sebelum gadis yang rambutnya dikepang 1 dan mengenakan pakaian seragam berwarna ungu.

"..."

"Nahh, ayo kita mulai! Silahkan dari Hyuuga Hinata."

Tiba-tiba suasana di ruangan tersebut gelap, namun di bantu dengan cahaya lilin tetapi 4 orang lainnya menghilang, dan kini hanya tersisa aku dan Sasori yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan saling menghadap yang tengah di temani cahaya lilin yang berada di meja di tengah-tengah kami.

"Ceritakan mengapa kamu sampai tersesat." Sasori pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Tersesat...Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Aku.. Aku hanya melihat lukisan, lalu aku merasa ingin mati. Itu sangat menyedihkan... Tapi..."

"Tenanglah... Ceritakan semuanya dari awal." Sasori yang memotong pembicaraanku karena gugup segera tersenyum ke arahku.

"Aku... Sangat suka melukis dan merupakan ketua klub melukis..."

**FLASHBACK ON ( To Tell What Happen With Hinata)**

**Normal POV**

"Lagi-lagi hanya aku dan Temari? Apa yang sebenarnya yang dilakukan anggota lain?" Hinata terlihat kesal.

"Habis sudah mau ujian akhir.."

"Festival nya juga sudah dekat" Terlihat Hinata memotong pembicaraan gadis yang di panggil Temari itu.

"Tak bisa dibiarkan kalau anggotanya hanya sedikit, kalau begini lama-lama akan habis." Terlihat Hinata bergumam panjang lebar sambil melukis sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya Deidara sensei mau..."

"Apa kamu akan memberitahu Deidara sensei?" Omongan Temari akhirnya dipotong lagi oleh Hinata.

"Kekuatan gosip memang besar." Tiba-tiba masuklah seorang guru berponi samping berwarna pirang dan ditambah juga dengan rambut kudanya. Dialah Deidara merupakan guru pembimbing di klub melukis.

"Ada apa? Kalian hanya berdua?" Tambah lelakit tersebut.

"Deidara sensei! Karena sensei jarang muncul, anggota klub melukis jadi malas datang.

"Ng.. Tapi.. Melukis itu kan tak bisa dipaksakan un..." Balas Deidara sensei kepada Hinata.

"Be-benar, Tapi..."

"Inikah lukisanmu yang akan di ikutsertakan dalam perlombaan? Sudah hampir selesai ya un?" Deidara sensei memotong pembicaraan Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah lukisan yang terdapat seorang pria yang terlihat merebut bola basket.

"Penuh dengan kasih sayang yang tercurah pada modelnya, bukan?" Tambah Temari sambil cekikikan.

"Temari!" Teriak Hinata yang kelihatan sebal karena digoda oleh Temari.

"Karyamu juga bagus Temari, sesuai dengan kepribadianmu un." Tambah Deidara sambil menunjuk ke lukisan milik Temari yang menggambarkan sebuah buah labu.

"He he... Benar kah?" Tanya Temari dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tentu un, penuh dengan kasih sayang yang tercurah pada buah labu un." Puji Deidara senpai kepada Temari.

"Baiklah, sebagai hadiah atas ketekunan kalian, sensei akan mengundang kalian minum kopi. Datanglah ke ruang perlengkapan kesenian." Tambah Deidara sensei yang di sambut dengan mata berbinar-binar oleh Hinata dan Temari.

**SKIP TIME**

**Ruang Kesenian**

"Wahh.. Baru sekali ini aku masuk ke ruangan ini." Terlihat Temari yang berbinar-binar dengan sangat gembira.

"Aku juga, ini kan istana Deidara sensei." Tambah Hinata yang terkagum-kagum.

"UGHHH"

Hinata dan Temari yang belum memasuki ruang kesenian dengan seketika terdiam sejenak, keadaan di ruang istana sangatlah BERANTAKAN.

"Kenapa? Jangan malu-malu, duduklah disana un." Deidara senpai yang tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Sensei.. Kursinya sudah di duduki debu duluan..., Kapan terakhir kali sensei membersihkan ruangan ini?" Tanya Hinata

"Lima tahun lalu un." Jawab Deidara sensei sambil manggut-manggut.

'BRRUUAAKKKK BRRREEEKKKK BRRUUAAAKKKKK'

Terlihat Hinata yang dengan geram segera membersihkan ruangan itu dengan kesal.

"Hinata.." Panggil Deidara sensei

"Ya..." Dengan segera Hinata membalas panggilan Deidara sensei.

"Sensei dengar kamu mengubah pilihan sekolah.., Dari Sekolah Lanjutan Kesenian Sunagakure menjadi SMA Konoha un." Tanya Deidara sensei.

"Iya.." Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Deidara dengan singkat.

"Hmmmmm, sayang sekali.. Padahal kemampuanmu itu, kamu pasti di terima di Sekolah Lanjutan Kesenian Sunagakure." Jelas Deidara sensei panjang lebar.

"Soalnya Hinata ingin satu sekolah dengan pacarnya." Ejek Temari.

"Temariii!" Teriak Hinata

"Kamu benar-benar cerewet!" Teriak Hinata lagi sambil memukul-mukul lengan Temari dengan pelan.

"Habis itu kan sebuah pernyataan cinta." Tambah Temari yang sangat iseng.

"Pantas... Dia yang menjadi model lukisanmu kan un?" Tanya Deidara sensei sambil tersenyum.

'NARUTO' batin Hinata

"Hinata, kita sama-sama mendaftar ke SMA Konoha, yuk!? Kalau tidak ada kamu rasanya tidak enak." Terlihat Hianta yang mengingat apa yang dikatakan Naruto semalam kepadanya.

"Kami berteman sejak kecil." Jelas Hinata pada Deidara sensei dan Temari.

'Tanpa kusadari hatiku berdebar-debar ketika menemukan banyak hal yang sebelumnya tidak kuketahui tentang Naruto.' Terlihat Hinata yang meelamun sambilmenyender ke dinding, di sebelahnya terdapat lemari buku yang besar.

'Aku harap, semoga Naruto juga mempunyai perasaan sama denganku.' Batin Hinata lagi, tanpa sengaja Hinata melihat ke arah samping lemari buku yang di cela-cela lemari ada sesuatu.

"Lho..." Hinata yang melihat benda tersebut segera mengambilnya.

"Ada lukisan yang terselip di celah lemari buku ini sensei.. Mau di apakan lukisan ini sensei?" Tanya Hinata sambil melihat ke arah Deidara sensei.

"Rasanya sensei tak pernah meletakkan lukisan di tempat itu.., Coba lihat un." Tanpa banyak komentar dengan segera Hianata memberi lukisan tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Ini bukan lukisan sensei, kelihatannya sudah tua." Jelas Deidara sensei dan membuang kertas yang membungkus lukisan tersebut.

"SRREEETTTTTTT" Terdengar suara koyakan terakhir, dan tampaklah lukisan yang indah sekali, Lukisan itu bergambar tanjung dan juga terdapat mercusuar yang tinggi menjulang, perpaduan warnanya pun sangatlah konteks dan cocok.

"Indah sekali lukisan ini." Guman Temari yang terkagum-kagum.

"Ya." Cuek Hinata.

'Warna biru langit dan laut ini terkesan sangat kelam dan sekaligus jernih, seolah-olah aku terhisap ke dalam laut.. Siapa yang membuat lukisan ini ya?' Batin Hinata yang makin lama terkagum dalam lukisan tersebut.

"Ada tandan tangan pelukisnya... H.H.. Mungkin alumni SMP kita... Sebelum sensei mengajar di sini un..." Ujar Deidara sensei.

"H.H... Sama seperti inisial namamu Hinata... Kalau di perhatikan, gaya lukisannya persis dengan karyamu." Ujar Temari memuji Hinata.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak bisa membuat warna biru yang seperti ini..." Jawab Hinata.

"Walaupun aku sangat ingin..." Tambah Hinata lagi.

"Kalau begitu kalian pajang saja lukisannya un." Saran Deidara sensei.

"Tentu saja sensei, baru saja saya akan menganjurkan kepada anda." Jawab Hinata dengan gembira.

Hinata dan Temari segera membawa lukisan tersebut dan memajangnya ke tempat club melukis. Setelah selesai memajangnya Hinata tetap selalu memperhatikan lukisan itu.

"Rasanya ingin selalu memandangnya." Gumam Hinata dengan ekspresi datar.

"Lho..." Terlihat Hinata merasa terkejut karena merasa ganjal dengan lukisan tersebut.

"Temari... Lihat ini..." Perintah Hinata sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang mengganjal tersebut.

"Apa?"

"Ada gambar orang... Ini... Di balkon." Jelas Hinata kepada Temari.

Terlihat gadis berambut panjang yang berdiri tegak di balkon mercusuar.

"Berdiri sendirian di tempat seperti ini... Seperti mengandung sebuah misteri... Satu-satunya makhluk hidup dalam dunia lukisan ini." Gumam Hinata tanpa memberi kesempatan Temari untuk memberikan komentar.

"Hmmmm, kalau di perhatikan benar juga,ya.."

H.H

Seperti apa orangnya?

'Wweeezzzz' terdengar bunyi ombak yang menyenangkan hati.

'Tempat ini..' Batin Hinata

'Ahhhh.. Mercusuar itu..'

'Siapa itu?'

'Hah' Hinata terkejut karena melihat seseorang berambut panjang sedang akan melompat dari mercusuar.

"Jangann! Hentikan!" Teriak Hinata

"AAGGGGHHHHHH!"

'Ahhh'

'Mimpi?' Batin Hinata lagi yang berkeringat dan ketakutan.

...

"Begitu? Tak kusangka.. Ternyata Hinata tipe orang yang muda terpengaruh,ya?" Tanya Temari setelah mendengar cerita yang di alami Hinata.

"Bukan begitu.. Aku benar-benar takut." Hinata membela diri.

"Memang masuk akal, seorang gadis bunuh diri dari atas menara." Tambah Temari sambil menggeleng kepala dengan pelan dan memasuki ruang club melukis.

"Huhhhh.. Lagi-lagi cuma kita berdua.." Gerutu Temari. Temari yang tidak menyadari apa yang diperhatikan oleh Hinata. Mata Hinata yang terbelalak setelah melihat lukisan yang dari semalam di perhatikannya.

"Temariii!" Dengan segera Hinata memanggil Temari.

"Lihat! Gambar ini sudah berubah lagi..." Tambah Hinata.

"Apa? Mana?" Terlihat Temari yang kebingungan melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Orang ini.. Dibandingkan dengan kemarin, dia lebih condong ke depan."

Hinata yang terkejut melihat lukisan yang ia perhatikan sedetail-detailnya semalam memang merasa aneh, namun tidak dengan Temari ia hanya diam.

"Bagiku sih kelihatannya sama saja." Akhirnya Temari membuka suaranya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata, namun belum sempat Temari menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Hinata segera meninggalkan club melukis dan mencari guru pembimbingnya di ruang guru.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja..Gambar dalam lukisan berubah un?" Tanya Deidara sensei dengan bingung.

"Mungkin juga begitu, tapi ini sangat mengganjal hati saya..., saya mohon bisakah sensei mencarikan data-data lengkap? Tentang orang yang membuat lukisan itu? Tanya Hinata

"Baiklah, sensei sudah tau siapa guru penanggung jawab klub kesenian sebelumnya, akan sensei tanyakan langsung."

"Mungkin besok akan sensei hubungi beliau." Tambah Deidara sensei.

"Maaf, saya merepotkan sensei. Saya permisi." Hinata pun meninggalkan ruang guru dan menemukan Temari yang sudah menunggu Hinata sedari tadi.

"Kamu tenang saja, Jangan terlalu khawatir soal mimpimu itu..., Bisa saja lukisan itu terlihat berbeda akibat cahaya ruangan." Hibur Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Ya..." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Aku harus menemui seseorang, Jaa ne..." Tambah Hinata sambil berlari meninggalkan Temari.

"Aneh..." Gumam Temari sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Hinata pun berlari ke ruang olahraga, dengan tiba-tiba ia tersenyum ketika sudah menemui seseorang yang sudah ingin ia temui.

"Naru..."

"Handuknya kak?" Tawar seorang perempuan kepada laki-laki yang di tuju Hinata.

"Thanks..." Jawab laki-laki itu.

"Hinata." Panggil seorang laki-laki yang menyadari dirinya di tatap terus oleh Hinata.

"Ada apa? Soal Lukisan lagi?" Tambah laki-laki itu.

"Bukan... Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan.. Bisa pulang sama-sama..?" Tanya Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Maaf, aku sudah ada janji.. Bagaimana kalau besok? Tak ada latiha klub kan?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Yaa.. Kalau begitu, besok saja." Jawab Hinata.

"Kutunggu di pintu gerbang!" Teriak laki-laki itu sambil meninggalkan Hinata. Hianta menatap laki-laki itu dengan perasaan sedih.

...

'Jangan!'

'Jangan!'

'Jangan lakukan itu!'

'Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan! Suaraku tidak bisa keluar!'

'Tolong...!' Batin Hinata yang berdiri mematung melihat gadis yang terjatuh dari atas mercusuar.

'TIDAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!' Teriak Hinata sambil menutup mukanya namun suaranya tidak keluar.

'Kenapa? Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti ini..?' Batin Hinata yang sudah terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

...

'TEEENGGG TEENNGGGGG'

"Hai, sudah lama menunggu?" Sapa laki-laki yang di tunggu Hinata.

"Kamu rajin sekali latihan basket di klub." Puji Hinata

"Kamu juga." Puji laki-laki itu.

"Lukisanku sudah selesai? Aku di lukisan itu keren, kan?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Hinata yang lebih kurang 6 cm lagi yang membuat wajah Hinata blushing.

"Idiihhhhhh! Itu kan bukan lukisanmu, Tapi lukisan klub basket." Jelas Hinata.

"Lho...?! Modelnya bukan aku?! Padahal aku sudah terlanjur pamer sama teman-teman." Gerutu laki-laki itu.

'Naruto... Aku memang ingin melukismu.' Batin Hinata.

"Aku suka kamu." Hinata langsung berkata demikian kepada Naruto laki-laki yang sejak tadi berbicara kepadanya.

"Maaf! Aku sudah punya teman dekat, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat, aku memang telah salah membuatmu salah paham begini, aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Jawab Naruto dengan sedih.

"Ahh, kamu pikir kamu menganggap ini serius ya? Kamu pikir kamu sepopuler itu?" Balas Hinata dengan wajah gembira.

"Hina..."

"Di sukai oleh Naruto yang jago basket, benar-benar sesuatu yang berharga! Jangan sia-sia kan dia ya!" Hinata memberi semangat kepada Naruto.

"Ahhh, kalau begitu aku duluan masuk ke club ya...!" Hinata langsung meninggalkan Naruto yang memanggil namanya.

'Bodohhhh!'

'Betapa bodohnya!'

'Aku telah salah paham, aku menyimpulkan seenaknya!'

'Bodoh! Bodoh!' Batin Hinata sambil menahan tangis, ia segera berlari ke club melukis. Dengan segera Hinata membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat lukisan yang membuatnya sampai bermimpi buruk tersebut.

'Seolah-seolah terhisap kedalamnya...'

'Warna biru bening..'

'Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan di tempat seperti itu?'

'Di tengah langit dan laut...' Batin Hinata ketika melihat lukisan tersebut. Tiba-tiba tanpa sadar Hinata telah menggerakkan kakinya untuk pergi keluar, tidak di ketahui kemana.

...

"Sensei!"

"Deidara sensei!"

"Hinata tidak masuk sensei, padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah absen, sewaktu saya menelepon ke rumahnya, katanya dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah." Temari yang terus memanggil Deidara sensei langsung angkat bicara.

"Kamu tidak tahu? Kira-kira dia pergi kemana un?" Tanya Deidara sensei

"Tidak, sensei." Jawab Temari.

"Hanya saja... Sejak Hinata melihat lukisan itu dia menjadi agak aneh, dan... Dia sangat khawatir tentang mimpinya itu..." Tambah Temari.

"Mungkin dia ada di ruang kesenian." Balas Deidara sensei kepada Temari.

"Sensei, sebenarnya ada apa dengan lukisan itu? Mengapa Hinata jadi..."

"Kemarin sensei sudah mendengar cerita dari guru yang bertanggung jawab, yang membuat lukisan itu adalah siswi dari klub kesenian.. Tidak lama setelah menyelesaikan lukisan itu, ia menghilang. Lalu... Beberapa waktu kemudian, ia di temukan tewas di bawah mercusuar itu." Deidara sensei segera memotong pembicaraan Temari sambil berjalan ke ruangan club melukis

"Apakah bunuh diri? Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Temari bingung.

"Rupanya siswi itu jatuh cinta pada gurunya, tentu saja guru itu tidak bisa membalas cintanya karena itulah.."

Deidara sensei segera membuka pintu club melukis.

'KREEK'

"Tidak ada." Guman Deidara sensei.

"Sensei.., Ini hanya dugaan saya, tapi apa mungkin Hinata pergi ke mercusuar itu?"

"Haahh" dengan segera Diedara sensei melihat ke arah lukisan yang di pajang, tiba-tiba di lukisan tersebut terdapat gadis yang berdiri di bawah mercusuar untuk menyusul gadis yang berada di atas mercusuar tersebut.

"HINATA." Sontak Temari dan Deidara sensei meneriakkan nama Hinata, namun Hinata yang berada di lukisan itu tidak mendengar ucapan mereka.

"Tidak..! Ini tidak mungkin..!" Guman Temari sambil menutup mulutnya.

...

'Aku harus menghentikannya!'

'Kau tidak boleh mati!'

"BBRRAAAKKKK" pintu untuk menuju ke atas mercusuar pun di dobrak oleh Hinata.

'Kau tidak boleh mati!' Batin Hinata terus menerus.

"Hoshhh hosshhh" Hinata terlihat kecapekan setelah menaiki 120 anak tangga. Hinata melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang yang sedang membelakanginya pakaiannya persis seperti punya dirinya.

"Tunggu." Hinata yang berteriak sambil berlari ingin memeluk gadis itu sebelum jatuh namun ternyata gadis itu adalah bayangan dirinya.

'Aku?' Batin Hinata dengan terkejut. Sontak gadis bayangan itu melewati dirinya sambil tertawa senang dan Hinata yang tidak memiliki keseimbangan segera terjatuh.

"AAGGGGGHHHHHHH..."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

...

**HINATA POV ON**

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi.. Padahal aku tidak punya pikiran untuk mati.. Memang hatiku hancur ketika cintaku di tolak Naruto, sangat menyedihkan tapi..."

"Aku tidak menyesal telah mencintai Naruto." Tambah Hinata.

"Lagi pula... Kalau aku meninggal seperti ini Naruto pasti akan merasa bersalah, Aku tidak ingin menyiksanya..! Naruto... Dia teman baik..!" Hinata yang bercerita sambil menangis.

"Aku mengerti Hyuuga Hinata." Sasori tersenyum lembut.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berada di sini." Kata Sasori dan tiba-tiba Hinata terlempar kembali ke masa ia terjatuh.

**FLASHBACK ON**

'HAAAPPPPP'

'BRRUUGGG'

"Belum terlambat un." Gumam Deidara sensei bernafas lega.

"Sensei! Hinata!." Terlihat Temari yang baru sampai di atas mercusuar.

"Aku... Apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanya Hinata dengan bingung.

"Hinata..! Syukurlah...! Ternyata benar kamu di sini." Teriak Temari sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Kami cepat-cepat ke sini dengan mobil Deidara sensei, untung belum terlambat." Tambah Temari lagi.

"Temari... Deidara sensei..." Gumam Hinata.

...

Mereka pun kembali ke ruangan club melukis, wajah mereka terlihat lega namun juga kelelahan.

"Suatu hal yang tidak masuk akal, bila kita ceritakan pada orang lain, tak akan ada yang percaya un." Gumam Deidara sensei.

"Sensei..." Panggil Hinata

"Hm?"

"Saya ingin mencoba masuk di Sekolah Lanjutan Kesenian Sunagakure" Jelas Hinata.

"Bagus! Semoga berhasil un. Dukung Deidara sensei kepada Hinata.

Lukisan itu tidak menghilang, namun sesuatu yang benar-benar detail dan mengganggu mimpi Hinata adalah perempuan yang berada di atas mercusuar itu, gambar itu sudah menghilang tanpa menghilangkan jejak.

Arwah yang di antara Langit dan Laut.. Kini telah Tiada...

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya selesai juga! Senang banget bisa nyelesain fic ini..**

**Mungkin ini fic terakhir dari saya, karena hari senin depan sudah ujian selama 3 minggu, itu karena saya kelas 3 SMP.**

**Mungkin fic ini kebanyakan Flashback dan terlihat gaje. Masalah bagaimana Hinata pergi ke mercusuar hanya Tuhan dan Michi-san yang tahu... #plakkk**

**Mungkin hari sabtu bakal ada perbaikan editan TYPOS, karena saya buatnya di HP jadi gak bisa edit fic melalui fanfiction malahan harus menggunakan Komputer, jadi saya publish dulu baru Edit hari Sabtu. #plakkk**

**Ok.. Sekian dari saya.. Doakan saya bisa menyelesaikan ujian saya dengan baik.. Apalagi pelajaran yang Michi-san gak pande.. (Matematika,Fisika,Biologi,KWN,IPS, dll XD) #curhat**

**Review, saran, kritik dan FLAME di terima sebesar lapangan sepakbola. (Yang penting membangun yakkkk!)**

**jangan lupa Fav dan Follow :D**

**Go! Go! Go!**

**Salam hangat dari Michi-san :D**

**21 February 2013**

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled**

**M**

**I**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
